ANOTHER STORY
by SilentPark Vindyra
Summary: Fic iseng tentang pengalaman seorang Haruno Sakura yang mungkin sedikit lucu? Benarkah jika bertemu orang asing lebih dari tiga kali artinya berjodoh? Nggak percaya, ah! Tapi seru juga, ya? Cerita gaje, summary payah, typo bertebaran. Mind to RnR, minna? :3


**FAN FICTION**

 **DISCLAIMER** :  
MASASHI KISHIMOTO

 **AUTHOR** :  
SILENTPARK VINDYRA

 **-ANOTHER STORY-**

 **.**

Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan inspirasi yang tiba-tiba datang saat author menunggu di _lobby_ , saat naik _lift_ dan saat berjalan. Bingung maksud Author apa? Sudahlah, baca saja dulu, author juga ini adalah kisah nyata author. XD

 **HAPPY READING~**

* * *

 **.**

Pernah nggak kamu dikasih tahu sama orang kalau kita ketemu seseorang yang nggak dikenal sebelumnya lebih dari tiga kali, berarti itu jodoh kita?

Aku, sih, nggak percaya sama hal seperti itu. Soalnya yang aku percaya kalau ketemu jodoh itu caranya macam-macam. Belum tentu kalau kita bertemu tiga kali dengan orang asing yang sama, kita adalah jodoh. Bagaimana kalau yang bertemu sesama pria? Mereka jodoh? Amit-amit, nggak terbayang gimana jadinya. _By the way_ , hai, namaku Haruno Sakura! Hari ini aku sedang membawa barang-barangku keluar kamar hotel dan _check out_. Oh, iya! Hotel tempatku menginap keren sekali, lho! Hotel tepat terletak di depan pantai yang sangat indah! Disini aku baru saja berlomba mewakili kotaku, namun aku kalah. Kecewa, sih, tidak dapat membawa nama kotaku ke tingkat nasional, tapi tak apalah, aku sudah berusaha.

Tapi bukan perjalanan lomba itu yang ingin aku ceritakan.

Ada hal yang lebih ingin aku ceritakan. Tadi aku sudah bertanya pada kalian, 'kan? Nah, hal itulah yang ingin aku ceritakan.

Seperti inilah ceritanya…

.

.

.

.

Di siang hari yang lumayan cerah, aku keluar dengan langkah gontai dari ruangan tempatku melaksanakan lomba. Namaku tak disebut dalam tiga besar perwakilan tingkat nasional. Kecewa? Sangat! Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin namun apa daya, aku harus berfikir positif bahwa masih ada yang lebih baik dariku, dan ini masih bukan rezekiku.

"Tidak apa-apa,kau sudah berusaha semampumu," suara Tsunade-san, pendampingku, sedikit membuatku tenang.

"Maaf, tidak bisa mempersembahkan piala," kataku lemah.

Tsunade-san hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum ramah, lalu menepuk bahuku, "mungkin kau belum berhasil disini, tapi yakinlah kalau kau akan berhasil diwaktu yang lain. Mungkin bukan disini jalanmu untuk sukses. Iya, 'kan?"

Aku pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum, ah, Tsunade-san memang selalu bisa membuatku merasa kembali percaya diri. Tidak apa-apa, meski pulang tanpa piala atau penghargaan, aku tetap merasa senang bisa berpartisipasi.

Akupun menaiki _lift_ sendirian, karena Tsunade-san ada urusan kependampingan disana. Kutekan tombol bernomor '8', lalu menunggu seraya _lift_ bergerak keatas. Tiba-tiba _lift_ berhenti dilantai 4, dan saat pintu lift terbuka, kulihat sosok pemuda dengan jaket bertuliskan ' **O2SN** '. Ah, dia atlet.

Ia pun menaiki _lift_ yang sama, lalu menekan tombol bernomor '6'. Kami pun sibuk dengan fikiran kami masing-masing tanpa ada niat untuk bertegur sapa. Setelah _lift_ sampai di lantai 6, dia pun turun dan aku kembali sendiri.

Aku kembali ke kamar, masih dengan langkah gontai. Saat sampai dikamar, Ino, teman sekamarku di hotel, sedang sibuk membuat kotak untuk tempat menaruh hasil kerajinan tangannya.

"Ino, kotaknya belum selesai juga?" tanyaku pada Ino yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Belum, nih. Huft… ini melelahkan sekali. Bagaimana nanti membuat kerajinannya, ya?"

Aku pun tersenyum, lalu duduk dihadapannya, "biar kubantu."

Dia pun membalas senyumku sambil berkata, 'terima kasih', lalu kembali serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Terdiam beberapa menit karena serius, akhirnya dia kembali berbicara, "bagaimana? Kau masuk tiga besar?"

Aku termenung lalu menggeleng, "ternyata masih ada yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Ia pun tersenyum maklum, "tak apa. Masih banyak kesempatan."

Setelah aku mengangguk, kami pun kembali serius mengerjakan kotak.

.

.

.

.

"Aku kebawah dulu, ya, mau jalan-jalan!"

Malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan, ingin mengusir kebosanan karena sejak tadi aku hanya berada di kamar. Aku pun menunggu _lift_ terbuka. Setelah terbuka, ternyata ada seseorang disana.

Lho, bukankah dia pemuda yang tadi?

Tak ambil pusing, aku pun naik dan menekan tombol bernomor '2', dan menunggu. Sama saja seperti tadi sore, tak ada tegur sapa. Hanya sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, aku sampai di lantai dua. Aku turun, dan ternyata dia juga turun. Kami pun berjalan keluar dari _lift_. Dan secara kebetulan tujuan kami sama, keluar melihat pantai.

Sebetulnya aku bingung, apa yang harus kulihat di pantai pada malam hari. Tapi aku terus berjalan saja, tak mau ambil pusing. Saat aku berhenti di pantai, dia juga berhenti disampingku.

Kami sama-sama tidak peduli, terasa seperti sendirian saja disana. Tak ada keinginan untuk berkenalan.

Tak lama kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke minimarket dekat hotel. Dia tetap berada dipantai sampai aku selesai berbelanja. Aku sedikit heran, tapi memilih untuk tak peduli. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali kekamar.

.

.

.

.

Esok pagi, aku mengambil uang yang diberikan panitia lomba untuk seluruh peserta bersama Hinata, teman sekamarku juga, mengambil bersama-sama. Sesampainya di kamar bernomor 7706, aku bertemu pemuda itu lagi!

 _'Apa-apaan ini_ _?_ _Kenapa dia lagi?'_ batinku heran.

Dia bersama satu temannya ternyata juga berniat mengambil uang. Tetap dengan keadaan sebelumnya, sama-sama tak peduli. Tapi pada akhirnya kami berempat keluar kamar bersama-sama, namun sama saja, tidak ada tegur sapa.

Di _lift_ , kami punya tujuan berbeda. Hinata dan teman pemuda itu menuju lantai 3, yaitu _ballroom_. Hinata ingin melihat lomba kerajinan tangan, sedangkan teman pemuda itu aku tidak tahu. Dan, tersisalah aku dan pemuda itu, yang ingin menuju lantai dua.

Akhirnya, karena terus bertemu, dia punya inisiatif duluan untuk menyapaku, "siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura," jawabku sambil menoleh padanya. "Namamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya. "Kita sudah bertemu beberapa kali, 'kan?" lanjutnya.

"Iya," aku menjawab singkat.

"Kau sudah dapat pengumuman 3 besar?" lanjutku sambil memainkan kaki.

Pintu _lift_ pun terbuka, sambil berjalan keluar _lift_ menuju _lobby_ , ia menjawab pertanyaanku. "Sudah. Kami kalah, hanya dapat ditempat juara harapan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau sudah berpartisipasi dengan maksimal, 'kan?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ingin melihat film pendek, ya?" aku kembali membuka pembicaraan. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo sama-sama," ucapku ramah, lalu ia kembali tersenyum seraya menangguk lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Ha? Satu sekolah?"

Tsunade-san mengangguk, "Dia itu Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas sepuluh disekolah kita. Kau tidak mengenalnya?" aku hanya menggeleng mendengar penjelasannya.

Lalu pemuda bernama Sasuke itu pamit pada Tsunade-san. "Aku duluan, mau berenang bersama teman."

" -hati," jawab Tsunade-san.

Lalu tersisalah aku dan Tsunade-san di _lobby_ itu. Kami memang menunggu Tsunade-san di _lobby_ karena setelah menonton film pendek, aku diteleponnya dan menyuruh kami untuk menunggu karena ia membawakan cemilan.

"Kau terlalu cuek, sih," ujarnya sambil menepuk bahuku. "Baru kali ini bertemu dengannya?"

"Iya," jawabku. "Tapi sampai beberapa kali."

Tsunade-san memasang raut wajah bingung, "maksudnya?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dua kali di lift. Lalu tadi bertemu lagi di kamar nomor 7706," jelasku padanya.

Tsunade-san terlihat berfikir lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum, "jangan-jangan kalian jodoh?"

"Ha?" batu kerikil imajiner jatuh ke kepalaku.

"Iya. Kalian jodoh. Tak saling kenal, tiba-tiba beberapa kali bertemu. Hanya berkenalan seperti itu, lalu ternyata satu sekolah. Kalian berjodoh."

"Hahaha, anda lucu sekali," aku tertawa garing.

" _Who knows_?" ujarnya kembali lalu menyerahkan bungkusan cemilan padaku. "Nih, bawa kekamar, ya. Jangan dimakan sendiri."

"Iya, iya…" aku mengambil bungkusan itu, dan tiba-tiba Tsunade-san pergi lagi. "Lho? Anda mau kemana lagi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Masih banyak urusan. Kembalilah ke kamar duluan," jawabnya buru-buru.

Dan akupun memutuskan kembali.

Saat sudah menaiki _lift_ , tiba-tiba pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai 3 dan Sasuke bersama temannya muncul lagi.

"Hei, ini kebetulan atau apa?" ujarnya sambil menaiki _lift_.

Aku tersenyum, "tidak jadi berenang?"

"Ramai, aku malas," jawabnya.

Setelah aku membuat bulatan 'O' dimulutku, kami kembali pada fikiran masing-masing. Lalu ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka saat di lantai 6 dan dia hendak keluar, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa… lucu?

"Hei," panggilnya.

"Apa?" jawabku singkat sambil melihat ponselku.

"Sampai ketemu dengan kebetulan lagi."

Dan dia pun keluar.

Aku termenung, lalu tertawa sendiri. "Iya, sampai ketemu secara kebetulan lagi."

Lift pun tertutup dan berjalan kembali sampai kelantai 8, tempatku. Sesampainya di kamarku, lagi-lagi aku tidak ada kerjaan sungguh membosankan. Namun tiba-tiba kata-kata pemuda bernama Sasuke itu kembali terngiang difikiranku.

 _"Sampai ketemu dengan kebetulan lagi."_

Dan itu membuat suatu inspirasi dikepalaku. Aku segera mengirim sms pada Tsunade-san, meminta izin untuk meminjam laptop nya. Setelah Tsunade-san membalas pesan dan mengatakan setuju, aku segera menuju kamarnya dan mengambil laptop.

Kubawa ke kamarku, dan aku membuka aplikasi _word_ dengan semangat, sangat semangat.

"Ah, daripada aku tidak ada kerjaan. Bikin cerita, ah."

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

WUAHAHAHAHA! Fic ini kukerjakan saat ingin pulang dari hotel. Ini hanya fic iseng, jadi maaf kalau gaje. Tapi beneran lhoh, cowok itu bilang kayak gitu dan tiba-tiba dapet suatu bisikan/? untuk mengangkat kisah nyata author lagi XD

Dan author benar-benar nggak tau kalau ternyata dia adalah adik kelas author ._.

Yosh! Salam super semua~


End file.
